


Fancy You (Kou Mukami x Reader)

by SapphieTheCat



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, K-pop Idol!Reader, Sort Of, birthday fic, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphieTheCat/pseuds/SapphieTheCat
Summary: You collaborate with Mukami Kou for your agency's anniversary project. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Mukami Kou/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Fancy You (Kou Mukami x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I thought I wouldn't finish in time. Happy Birthday to our favorite two-faced vampire idol! As for you, readers, please do not hate on my plot or my portrayal of the characters. Everyone has a different writing style and if you have nothing good to say about it, then don't. Simple as that. Thanks, peeps!

The building you walked into is quite an impressive sight; large windows, fancy modern architecture, and most important of all, filled with idols representing different talent agencies. You fiddled with your sunglasses, standing outside of the door, reluctant to enter, knowing all eyes would be instantly on you. You were fully aware of the cameraman and filming crew standing patiently behind you. 

You recalled what your agent, Eun-seong, said to you before you boarded your flight from Korea to Japan.  _ “Look good for our company, (Korean Name). Be confident and remember to show them what a real K-pop idol is like.”  _

Taking a deep breath, you fixed your jean dress and pushed the swinging glass door open. As you had expected, all eyes turned to take you in all your K-pop idol glory. You stood there for a few seconds, letting them stare at your unfamiliar style of dress with your jean dress paired with a white dress shirt with puffy sleeves plus a cute pink ribbon tied at your collar. For shoes, you had wanted to wear sandals, Eun-seong made you wear sneakers instead, saying that your feet might get stepped on at one point in a crowded room. Like this one. You silently applauded her decision to make you wear sneakers. 

The room broke into whispers and you decided this is the appropriate moment to find the Japanese idol you were collabing with. But after a moment, you realized you had no clue where he could be. All you got from your agent was his name, Mukami Kou, and the name of his agency. Fortunately, a petite blonde girl walked up to you just as you were about to start panicking. 

In awkward Korean, she asked, “ _ Are you… (Idol Name)?”  _ You smiled at her and spoke in perfect Japanese, “Yes, and you don’t have to speak Korean, I know a little bit of Japanese.” Her sherbert pink eyes widened. “Oh… I wasn’t aware, I’m sorry…” She paused, not sure whether to add san after your idol name. “You can call me (Korean Name).” 

She nodded, taking note of this information. “Anyway, I’m Komori Yui, Mukami-san’s agent. Please come this way.” You followed her to a separate room from where the event was being held. 

The room itself is very spacious. Not as big as the room outside of course, but there is still plenty of space to move around. Near the right side of the door is a comfortable looking couch. Parallel to the couch is a large TV set situated on an antique-looking TV stand. There is an intricate-looking carpet on the floor between the couch and the TV set. 

“Please excuse me, (Korean Name)-san, I’ll call Mukami-san in right away.” You gave her your thanks and sat down on the couch to gather your thoughts. Kou’s agency wanted to host a 10th-anniversary project with the theme being ‘exploring premises’. Therefore, they sent out an exclusive invite to your agency (your agency is one of the best in Korea) to ask for an idol to participate in the project. The exchange will be filmed and played in both Japan and Korea on a special idol reality show that had agreed to film for your agency. 

Everyone had scrambled for the opportunity. With the exception of you. You were fine as you are, one of the agency’s top dancers. Besides, the last few times you collabed with other people, it didn’t go so. For you anyway. However, it seemed that the agency wouldn’t take your no as an answer. 

You reluctantly agreed and so here you are, waiting anxiously and hoping this Mukami Kou guy wouldn’t be a huge jerk like some other guys you’ve collabed with. The director of the crew stepped up to you and said in Korean,  _ “(Korean Name)-shi, we will start filming now, is that okay?”  _ You nodded and replied,  _ “That’s fine, thank you for doing this for my agency.”  _

Just as you finished, the door opened and Yui stepped back in. You were acutely aware of the camera trained on the doorway. “Mukami-san,” Yui gestured towards you. You tried to keep your expression neutral. “Thanks, Yui-chan.” A blonde male called out as he walked in, head turned towards the side as he talked to Yui. 

When he finally turned around, you nearly gasped out loud. Mukami Kou is  _ gorgeous. _ You’ve seen plenty of hot Korean K-pop idols before; your career is being a said K-pop idol. Perhaps it was the difference in style that got you. You have no clue. 

But you caught yourself, reminded by the presence of the crew behind you that you’re on camera. You shoved down your momentary sense of awe and stood up, smiling. 

“Konnichiwa, Mukami-san.” 

Kou grinned at you, crystal blue eye twinkling charmingly, “Anyoung haseyo, (Idol Name)-shi, please call me Kou.”

“Then please call me (Korean Name).”

He nodded cheerfully, “Will do!”

_ That was your first impression of Kou. Cheerful, charming, full of spirit. _

You had belonged in a girl group once upon a time until its leader, one of your dear friends, injured herself and had to be replaced. The girl who replaced her was nasty, nobody liked her but nobody objected to her iron rule. No one except you. That got you kicked out, much like the fate of Ae-Cha. 

Now, you worked on music videos, solo performances, choreo planning, and much more than what you had done in a girl group. And you liked it very much. 

However, not being with a group can prove to be troublesome. Like now. 

“The dance I am to do is Fancy by TWICE, Kou.” You told him, unsure what the arrangements are. You know the TWICE members. In fact, you’re the same age as their lead dancer, Nayeon. Initially, when you were told that was the dance you were doing, you had balked, saying since the choreography it had was meant for nine people. 

TWICE’s choreography director had been kind enough to change the dance into a solo performance for you.

“Hm, it seems like I would be performing one of my songs.” 

“Which one?” You peered over at his paper but he flipped it over, sticking his tongue out playfully at you, “It’s~a~secret~.” Pouting at him you looked back at your paper, sulking. He ruffled your hair and you protested with a small screech, jokingly punching him lightly on the arm. 

“(Korean Name)-san? Mukami-san? We’re ready to start planning the choreo.” Yui stepped into the practice room, followed by a strange, pink-haired girl you do not recognize. “Yo, I’m Hakami Jirou, your choreographer for this dance.” She introduced herself. 

Kou seemed eager to see her, embracing her, chuckling at how short the girl is. Hakami giggled, pushing him off playfully. This made your chest strangely tight but you shook it off, blaming it on nerves. You are nervous to dance in front of Kou; you are a great dancer, enough to even impress Momo, the best dancer in TWICE and debatably the best in the entire JYP agency. But it still made you nervous. What if you messed up? 

“Wow, Kou, you’ve been working out lately?” Hakami’s voice broke you out of your depressing spiral of thoughts. You looked over to see her hands on Kou’s abdomen, pressing down with an impressed look on her face. Your cheeks reddened and you looked away. 

A knock on the door relieved you of your embarrassment and you took the chance gladly, hurrying to the door and opening it. Outside stood the camera crew.  _ “We’re going to film a bit of the practice session, is that okay, (Korean Name)-shi?”  _

You nodded, another wave of nerves hitting you. Great. Now, there are even more people watching besides Kou. Swallowing down your fear, you steeled yourself. Hakami strolled over to you, giving you a small smirk. “Heya, Korean Girl. Hakami Jirou, in case you haven’t heard.” It could be just you but you could have sworn there was a condescending note in her voice. 

“Yes, I’m (Full Korean Name) or (Idol Name), as you may know me as.” Hakami nodded, stretching casually. “Let’s see your dance then, KG.”  _ KG?  _ Your eyebrows twitched. You told her your name and she still goes ahead and calls you KG?! 

Taking a breath, you forced a smile at the dance instructor. “You got it.” 

Taking up your starting position, you closed your eyes. 

The music started. Your arm darted out, returning smoothly as you executed the hip movement. You let out a silent sigh of relief. But you had celebrated too early. When Jeongyeon’s part came up, you nearly messed up the hand movements. Flustered, you took a glance at Kou. His face is expressionless, studying you while revealing nothing. Hakami, on the other hand, let everything show on her face. 

You can see disapproval and mock in her smirk and shaking head. You took another deep breath, steadying yourself, determined to wipe the look right off her face. You thought of your friends at TWICE. Momo’s voice rang through your head.  _ “Dance with passion, let everyone see your interpretation of the dance.” _

You relaxed, letting the music flow through you instead of blocking it out. 

_ Like sweet chocolate ice cream _

_ My feelings melting now, so lovely _

_ Shining most brightly in the dark universe _

_ That star, that star, and your big star next to it _

Sweet chocolate ice cream. You thought of how Kou made you melt, just like chocolate ice cream. You exaggerated your moves, making your moves even cleaner. 

_ You there, I fancy you, I don’t want just anyone _

_ Hey I love you _

_ Love ya _

_ Yes you, I fancy you, you can be happy like a dream, _

_ ’cause I need you _

Yes, you fancied Kou, you realized. Somehow, after knowing him for barely two days, you had a silly, schoolgirl crush on him.

You ended the dance, cheeks a little more flushed than usual. You had a crush on Kou. Mukami Kou, the man you are supposed to collab in a dance with. You are so screwed.

The sound of clapping brought you back to the real world. Kou is clapping, grinning at you. “That was great! Do all Koreans dance like this?” 

Smiling, you forced yourself to reply without stuttering, “Oh, no. I had a hard time in the beginning. That was far from great.” 

He skipped over, still piping about how great your dance was. Throwing an arm around you, you whispered in your ear, “I felt your passion~,” before winking and untangling himself from you. You struggled to keep from blushing. 

Hakami came over next, her expression serious. “I must apologize,” she said, suddenly sheepish. “I-I take dancing very seriously and well, I underestimated Koreans. I thought you would do horribly. I didn’t mean to offend you, I just had bad experiences with previous K-pop idols.” 

“It’s fine, Hakami-san. I’m glad everything’s sorted out now.” You reassured her, hoping now the two of you can finally be friends or something to that degree. You looked over to Kou, wondering if he is going to show you what his dance is like. As if reading your thoughts, Hakami piped up, “Kou said he didn’t want to reveal his song yet. So, for now, we’re practicing without music.” A little flabbergasted to why he would try so hard to hide his song, you nodded, willing to wait.

_ After all, the longer you have to wait for something, the more you appreciate it when you get it.  _

Over the next few days, you and Kou continue to get closer, often spending your lunch breaks together, sharing stories about your time as an idol. All throughout, you can’t help but feel something is up. He’s strange sometimes, saying things you don’t understand. He had never really gotten upset at you over anything, but sometimes, you feel like he’s being a little distant. No, that wouldn’t be the right word for it. More like he treated you coldly, brushing you off when you had done nothing to offend him. As much as you could tell anyway. Other days, he acts as if you two are the best of friends, calling you Hakuchou-chan, saying your dancing is as graceful as a swan’s. 

You tried not to get too upset over it. He is, after all, a human being and humans have emotions. Maybe he just wasn’t having the best day, you attempted to convince yourself. Though it’s hard to say whether it was working or not. 

Another thing you had been mulling over is the fact Kou and Hakami seemed really close. Not just friends close either, sometimes, it’s like they’re a couple. That hit hard. Again, as you have dealt with the other issues, you pushed it down. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Sadly for you, you cannot shove Kou and Hakami into a corner and forget about them, not with the anniversary project and Hakami being the dance instructor for said event.  _ Get over it, (Korean Name), it’s not like you can control who he chooses to be intimate with,  _ is what you tell yourself despite the throbbing of your heart. 

...

Softly humming FANCY, you walked down the hallway of the practice halls, focused on the paper in your hands regarding information about tomorrow’s final film. Tomorrow would be the day you and Kou would have to combine your dances. Both of you have been practicing separately as requested by your agencies.

A faint melody made you pause in your steps. Someone is singing from one of the recording studios. You strained your ears, trying to locate the sound. Soon enough, you stopped in front of a door. The music is still muffled but now, you can hear the singer better than before. The voice sounded familiar. 

_ Could it be…?  _ Your hand rested on the knob, hesitating a little. He had said he didn’t want to hear his song until the day of the dance. But curiosity spurred you on. Pushing open the door, you stepped in. 

As you had expected, it is indeed Kou. The blonde’s back is to you, voice as beautiful as his appearance. 

From what you caught, the lyrics are haunting. 

_ Your blood is so beautiful _

_ Slipping through my brain like a bullet _

_ An incurable poison, I need you _

You knocked on the frame of the door to gain his attention. When he turned around, you weren’t prepared to see the dark expression. “K-Kou?” The room seemed to grow even dimmer. Red blinking lights suddenly seem like the eyes of monsters, waiting to catch you off guard. 

“(Korean Name)-chan… Don’t you know some secrets aren’t meant to be revealed before the time is right?” You assumed he is talking about the song, though the way he worded his words was a little… strange, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear much though.” 

“It doesn’t matter!” He growled, all sign of the light-hearted, carefree idol gone. “Well, then, (Korean Name)-chan. It’s a give or take world. What will you give me?” 

You stumbled back towards the door, terrified. What had happened? He isn’t making any sense! This isn’t the Kou you knew and loved. Your eyes shifted, hands searching for the knob of the door. Kou laughed dryly, a laugh so unlike the usually twinkling sound you hear. “Don’t run away now, there’s no one here to help you.” All of a sudden, he seems closer than before. But that’s impossible, you had only looked away for a second!

“Hm? (Korean Name)-chan? What do you say?” His voice whispered by your right ear. Startled, your eyes widened. Hands grabbed your wrists, pinning them down. Kou’s blue eye peered at you underneath thick, golden eyelashes. Suddenly, he asked. “Do you love me, (Korean Name)?” Caught off guard, you shook your head frantically. Even in a moment like this, your mind clouded with fear and confusion, your brain desperately denying it.

“N-no, no I don’t!” You managed to say. His hands tightened around your wrists, almost bruising the delicate skin. “I don’t like it when you lie, Hakuchou-chan~,” Kou whispered, lowering his face next to your neck, cold breath making you shiver. His right eye that always seemed to be covered by a large swath of his hair glowed red. It glowed  _ red.  _

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Kou whispered, growling lowly.

You didn’t know what to think. Are you scared? Yes, but strangely, this feeling is exhilarating at the same time. 

“What are you going to do with me?” You asked, voice hushed to match his. You can hear the fear and twisted excitement in your slightly shaking voice. Kou paused, staring up at you. “What am I going to do?”

He grinned, baring his fangs. His  _ fangs.  _ They are pearly, sharp, and made him look even more intimidating than he already is. Kou’s next words are in sync with your thoughts, “I’m going to bite you, of course.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
